


Black Rose

by iamthatlaame



Category: Coco Avenue, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Realistic, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatlaame/pseuds/iamthatlaame
Summary: A black rose // symbol of bereavement, loss, mortality, or pain; does not actually exist in nature, only created artificially.





	1. Copyright and Disclaimers

©K. Oglesby

_That Laame ®_

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any more or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods without the prior written permission of the publisher.

No form of plagiarism is prohibited, failure to upkeep the aforementioned will result in a fine. For copyright purposes, I do not own any of the images, photos, music, and/or videos that are present within this novel/short story. All media have been found via the internet (i.e Instagram, YouTube, Tumblr, Google, etc,)

Though a work of fiction, this story contains real places and establishments which will be used both fictitiously and factually. This story is not to promote any form of business or particular place (restaurant, building, etc...)

As you know, this book is a fan fiction. I do not intend to ruin the reputation of any person used in this story, nor do I intend to disrespect any person used in the story.

This is for pure entertainment, meaning that the plot of this story is fictional and did not actually happen.

This book also contains mature situations that may not be comfortable for all people to read.

If you do not like to read profound language, please exit from this book immediately. If you are not mature enough to handle angst writings or profound language, please exit from this book immediately.

This book was created to send a message to all fandoms of any group; Korean group or non-Korean.

Take this message and learn from it. I hope you understand how serious this topic is and learn from it. As always, I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. One

He sat in silence as he observed the woman on his screen, smiling at how her eyes would struggle to flutter back open. "Honey," he said, causing the girl to raise her eyebrows without opening her eyes. A small chuckle couldn't help but escape his lips as she struggled to stay awake.

"If you're tired, just go to bed. You can call me when you wake up," he stated before her eyes opened completely, adjusting herself before adding a pout. "No, Joonie. I'm not tired," she pouted, causing Namjoon to look around the room, making sure no one was around.

No one appeared to be in the room, but the door was cracked open. His gaze returned to the phone, noticing her curls spread all over the place while her eyes were starting to close again. "Jenna, honey, go to bed. It's late for you."

"Five AM isn't late," she stated in protest, causing the man to sigh. "It is when you've been awake since ten AM yesterday. You need rest." The woman looked up to see the expression on his face, realizing that he was serious.

"You're lucky you're cute," Jenna mumbled in Hangul, watching Namjoon cockily raise his eyebrow and smirk. "What if I wasn't?" he asked, causing Jenna to give him a glare that screamed "don't make me say it."

The man quickly chuckled with a wide smile before he realized that his once exhausted girlfriend appeared to be practically wide awake. Namjoon looked at the door once again, debating on if he should close it.

"Joonie?" Jenna quickly said, causing Namjoon to focus his attention back on the screen. "When are you guys coming back to New York? It hasn't been the same since you left a few months ago," Jenna stated, adjusting the camera's angle so it now showed the rest of her bed.

He couldn't help but notice the empty space next to her, remembering how he would be right there, laughing with her and have intellectual conversations until the sun rose. He couldn't help but reflect on their last encounter, smiling before it quickly faded.

Now, the sheets were taking his place.

"We're touring in the US in about four months-"

Before he could continue, a series of whines were heard. "That's too far from now," Jenna whined as she began to roll around on the bed. "However," he started, causing the rolling and whines to halt. Namjoon pretended to process his words, causing his girlfriend to practically go crazy over how long it was taking him to finish his sentence.

"We're having a meeting soon about the tour dates and we're typing to push it to two months. If they're feeling generous, we might even move it to a month and a half." Before Namjoon could say anything else, Jenna was in a frenetic state, screaming in joy.

"I get to see my baby in two months," Jenna seemed to sing in tune as a huge smile grew on both of their faces. "Babe, it's still 5 AM. Try not to be so loud," he said before Jenna looked at the camera with a glare.

"Not the first time you've said that," Jenna mumbled, watching Namjoon's expression turn to shock as she erupted in laughter. "I'm kidding!"

"No, you weren't."

After their laughter seized, Namjoon thought about what Jenna said. "Don't you have an interview here in a few days?" he asked, causing Jenna to smile and adjust the camera to show the luggage in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, we leave in two days. Well, tomorrow," Jenna said before adjusting the camera to show the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. "How long are you staying here for?" he quickly asked, causing Jenna to sigh loudly.

"Five days, four nights."

"That's enough time for us to finall-"

"Namjoon," Jenna cut him off, causing him to go silent. "The first day that I arrive, I'm only going to have time to go to the hotel and meet with the company. The second day is our meeting discussing the album we're planning to put out, the third day is our interview, and the fourth-. Namjoon, I'm sorry but I don't have any time."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made his heart drop to his stomach. "Princess, maybe we can figure something out," he said, trying to lighten up the mood. However, it wasn't working.

"Joonie, the only time we could even possibly do anything is at night time, and even then, we can't do much without the public seeing us. I know BigHit approves and all, but I just can't put that kind of hate on you," Jenna said as she laid back down on her pillow, letting her curls cover up her face.

Silence.

"I'd be able to see you a lot more if you moved to Korea like you planned last year," he brought up, causing Jenna's eyes to begin to close slowly. "If I were to do that, I'd have to bring Jenny as well. We have our career, and I don't think that your boss would approve of two girls living in the same dorm as seven guys," she quickly stated, causing Namjoon to mumble about how he wouldn't approve either.

"I can buy you two an apartment in Han-am and help pay for it." Before Namjoon could continue, Jenna respectfully stopped him from continuing. "Joonie, it's fine. I don't want you spending your hard-earned money on someone like me. Knowing that you miss me enough to consider buying me a place closer to you is enough for me."

A small silence began as Jenna slowly yawned and rubbed her eyes, signaling that she was starting to get tired. "Joonie-" Before Namjoon could hear the rest of what Jenna said, the door creaked open as one of the members entered the room.

Namjoon quickly looked up, watching as he tried his hardest to close the door softly. "Namjoon?" Jenna softly asked, causing him to turn his gaze back to the woman on his screen, barely awake. "Yes?"

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now. After all, I've wasted almost another hour that I could've slept," Jenna said before the person that entered the room sat down on the bed next to Namjoon.

"I think that'd be best, considering Tae just walked in," Namjoon chuckled before angling his phone to show a smiling Taehyung, causing Jenna to smile as well. "Joon, can Tae sing me to sleep again? It's so peaceful and calming,' Jenna said, causing Namjoon to playfully groan.

"He did it last time," Namjoon complained, causing Tae to say, "It's okay. It's okay."

Jenna began to awe at Tae's adorable English, practically squeezing herself and squealing at how adorable he was.

Namjoon quickly muted his phone before telling the younger male that he doesn't have to. Once Tae understood, he nodded his head and began to leave the room, causing Namjoon to unmute his phone.

"How about I sing you to sleep?" he asked, causing Jenna to pout.

"You better be serious about singing or I'll swim to Korea and hit you."

"Princess, I promise I'll actually sing," he said, causing Jenna to smile as she quickly placed her phone on its charger and adjusted its placement, showing her entire body being engulfed by the sheets on the bed.

At that moment, Namjoon got an idea.

He quickly unplugged his phone from its charger and rushed out of his bedroom door, looking for Jungkook. He quickly muted his phone before practically running to the youngest's room, opening the door to find him playing a video game.

"Jungkook!" Namjoon said, slightly getting his attention. "What is it?" Jungkook quickly asked in Hangul, causing Namjoon to sigh as he looked at his girlfriend, who appeared to be at ease.

"We need to sing a song right now," Namjoon said, causing a groan to fall from Jungkook's lips. "Why? I'm busy." Namjoon debated on pushing the back of his head or just turning off the game in general.

"It's for Jenna. She wants us to sing her to sleep," he said before looking at his phone screen to make sure it was still on mute. Once her name escaped his lips, Jungkook looked up at Namjoon. "Jenna noona?" he asked, causing Namjoon to nod and show her face to him.

Jungkook smiled before returning back to his game, pausing it before standing up from his chair. The two walked back into Namjoon and Taehyung's shared room, sitting on Namjoon's bed before he pressed the mute button again so she could hear them.

"Noona," Jungkook whispered, causing Jenna's eyes to open before she smiled at Jungkook. "Hi!"

"We are going to sing for you," Jungkook said enthusiastically, causing Jenna to flash an all-white smile before closing her eyes softly.

Namjoon looked at Jungkook, causing him to hit the play button on his phone. Immediately after, a soft piano began to play.

Namjoon looked at the camera to see Jenna with a small smile on her face before looking at Jungkook, who already had his eyes closed.

"I am tired of this place, I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave away.

And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small. Though I try to resist, I still want it all."

Jenna's smile was quite visible as she continued to fall asleep to the soft and angelic sound of Jungkook's voice.

"Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall. Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall."

Namjoon softly closed his eyes as he pictured the last time they saw each other, giving him great ease as Jungkook opened his eyes.

"Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this. The differences, and impulses, and your obsession with it."

Jungkook couldn't help but smile at how at-ease Namjoon was while singing -not to mention how shocked he is that he's actually trying to sing.

He quickly looked at the camera to see a girl laying in peace, her body slightly lifting and falling as slumber began to take over her.

"The little things, you like stick, and I like aerosol. Don't give a fuck, not giving up, I still want it all."

The images continue to run through his mind, reminding him of how much he truly loved her.

"Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall."

He continued to sing with such passion that even Jungkook was shocked.

"Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall."

Namjoon began to imagine the next line, smiling as he sang the words so passionately.

"And I see swimming pools, and living rooms, and airplanes. I see a little house, on a hill, and children's names.

I see quiet nights poured over ice and tanqueray. But everything is shattering, and it's my mistake."

Jungkook quickly joined in on the chorus, harmonizing almost instantly as they began to conclude the song.

Once the song was over, the two opened their eyes to see the now sleeping woman on their screen. They both began to smile, realizing that she fell asleep faster than any other time.

"Goodnight, princess," Namjoon whispered before pressing the mute button and setting his phone down on his nightstand.

Namjoon couldn't help but cover his face at how he had yet to stop smiling. Jungkook quickly rubbed his back before saying, "You're welcome," and exiting the room.


End file.
